


In sickness and in health

by The_Swedish_Hen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 22:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Swedish_Hen/pseuds/The_Swedish_Hen
Summary: Arthur gets sick, but the stubborn nation goes to the world meeting anyway. When he gets worse, Francis is there to take care of him like the good boyfriend he is.In other words: A simple sickfic.





	In sickness and in health

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this, I hope you'll enjoy it!  
First of all, I don't own hetalia nor will I ever do so. Also, my first language is Swedish, so please show some patience with any grammatical errors. I should probably get a beta-reader, but for know we die like men. If you liked this, please review! Comments and kudos makes my day.

Arthur woke up with up, only to immediately wish he hadn’t. He honestly felt like shit. His throat was dry, he probably had a fever, and he felt incredibly nauseous. Well, there was nothing to be done about that. He had a world meeting to attend to. However unappealing the thought might seem to him he had no choice but to go. Theoretically he could call any of his brothers since they were part of the UK, but the keyword here is theoretically. He wouldn’t trust them with anything more complicated than wiping their own ass, but even that was doubtful at moments. And with a throbbing head and an ever-rising nausea, he slowly rose and prepared for the new day. As he stood the sleeping nation next to him stirred as well. Francis. They’d finally put their differences aside and decided to try out this “couple” thing once and for all, and to be honest it felt quite… Nice.  
“Good morning, mon cher.” He mumbled.  
“Good morning to you too, love.”  
“You’re feeling alright?”  
Fucking shit. Arthur hadn’t planned to look as bad as he felt. But then, Francis knew him better than anyone else. The fact that he knew he was sick didn’t necessarily meant everyone else could tell as well.  
“I’ve had worse.” Arthur replied as he began dressing.  
“It’s not the 14th century anymore, you’re allowed to take a day off. I can inform you if anything of special importance happens.”  
As much as he appreciated the offer, Arthur had already made his decision. As much as he loved him, he didn’t want the other nations to look at him as weak. Well, weaker. Hell of an empire he’d become.  
It didn’t take long for them to finish, a good thing since the meeting started as soon as they’d arrived. Germany was hosting it this time, and as per usual he was the leader of the meeting as well. Arthur couldn’t quite remember the last time Germany didn’t lead it but considering the chaos that erupted despite him as a leader Arthur didn’t dare think about what would happen if anyone else tried. As the hours went by, he found himself increasingly distraught. His tie was too tight, so he loosened it. The room was to warm, but he wore only his suit, rendering him unable to remove any further clothing. His fever was only getting worse, as well as his nausea. How long was this meeting anyway?  
“MR. ENGLAND!” Germany suddenly bellowed.  
“Huh?” He didn’t remember someone trying to get his attention and had no idea what he was supposed to say.  
“What are your thoughts about global warming, and what do you suggest solving it?”  
Ah, okay. Well, this he could do. Global warming, right. Nothing strange. Or difficult.  
“I think- “  
He was interrupted by a sudden wave of nausea. He needed to throw up, now.  
“Excuse me.” He said curtly before sprinting out of the meeting room, trying to find the closest bathroom.  
Francis sighed heavily as he watched him run, leaving a room full of confused nations.  
“Pardon him, I believe he’s not feeling quite well. If you’ll excuse me, I’ll check on him.”  
Not waiting for a reply, he left in search of the sick man. He found him quickly, hunched over a toilet.  
“Still think going to the meeting was a good idea?” Francis asked, a slight smirk appearing on his face.  
“Fuck of frog.”  
Francis sighed as he kneeled beside his lover, gently rubbing small circles on his back as he closed the door. Better not attract any more attention than they’d already gained.  
“How are you feeling?” He asked, his voice full of concern.  
“Better. Worse. I don’t…”  
“Sick?”  
Arthur nodded, obviously too tired to formulate any proper thoughts. With the help of Francis, he stood up and walked back to the room. Arthur laid down in bed, barely remembering to get out of his now sweaty suit. God, he was so tired. Francis smiled, patted his hair and left. He had to go back to the meeting. After all, Arthur would want his notes when he was feeling better. But just as he closed the door, a small mumble was heard from the bed.  
“Thank you, Francis. Merci.”  
“De rien, mon amour, de rien.”  
And he meant it. He would never have a problem with having to care for the beautiful man he called his boyfriend. Knowing each other for centuries changes the way you think about one another. Just as you hate more fiercely and with more passion than any human could possibly imagine, you love just as intensely. In sickness and in health.


End file.
